


I can show you a good time

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look," Stiles starts, grabbing Derek and pushing him back down on the couch so he can straddle his lap, "other dancers might fuck their clients, but I don’t. " Stiles palms the lapels of Derek’s blazer, pulling on the jacket. "I can show you a good time though." Stiles smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can show you a good time

**Author's Note:**

> i looked over this myself for mistakes so if you see any, they're all mine. i apologize in advance.

Derek had long business hours and he was stressed from that as well a client that was hellbent on driving him insane. He’d been working with this client for a contract for months and he was almost at his breaking point. Derek massaged the skin at his temples, his body sagging against the dark desk chair in his office. 

He decided to call in for the night. Shutting down his computer and putting away his files in his briefcase.

Derek loosened the tie around his neck. It felt more like a noose these days.

Derek locked his office door behind him as he said goodbye to his secretary, nodding at her as he walked out, heading towards the elevator to go down to the parking garage.

He wanted to unwind and he knew just the place.

Derek pressed the ‘down’ button on the elevator, waiting silently for a few seconds before the ‘ding’ sounded, the metal elevator doors opening for him.

Derek tapped the parking garage button before he stood back against the railings in the elevator. Boring music playing from the speakers, Derek sighs, he’d been meaning to talk to the people in charge of maintenance to get them to play something else, but he keeps forgetting. 

Once he took his cellphone out of his pocket to check to see if he had any missed messages, the elevator doors dinged open. Derek pocketed his phone and walked out, taking his keys from his pocket to unlock his Camaro. 

He had parked closer to the elevator this time. Normally he parked farther away, but he decided to to change it up a little by parking closer.

Derek set his briefcase on the floor of the passenger side before putting his keys in the ignition to start the car up, taking a deep breath and checking his mirror. 

He pulled out of garage, turning around the corner at the light before he waited for a signal to get on the freeway. 

Derek let the music in the car drown out his thoughts as he drove. Content to just enjoy being behind the wheel. He liked driving. It was relaxing and if he wanted he could just leave all of his worries behind and just drive away. 

~*~

It was 9pm by the time he made it to his destination. A gay strip joint. It was part of another business.  _A_  club. They were both connected buildings. The club was called ‘Jungle’ and the strip club was called ‘Fever’. Derek would laugh at the name if he wasn’t so desperate to unwind. 

He’d been to the club before, but never the strip joint. 

It was a discreet place, the single bouncer at the door asking for his ID and quickly letting him inside before waiting at the door for the next person to come by looking for a good time.

Derek inhaled the mixed smell of smoke and beer, music playing and lights dimmed low. Dancers dancing on poles in scantily-clad clothes, barely covering anything. Others grinding on men sat in chairs with bills waving around in the air ready to shove in various places on the strippers. 

Derek wandered around, looking at the different strippers, when he came across one grinding down on a man and pulling on his tie. He had moles scattered all over his body, pale and lithe. Derek liked that. A  _lot_. 

Derek’s eyes darkened with lust when he saw how the man’s hips gyrated and rolled down on the other man. 

Derek walked over towards the bartender on the left side of the joint, lined with various different beer taps and several alcohol glasses on the far wall. 

"What are you looking for?" The bartender asks, walking closer to Derek from behind the bar, taking a rag and throwing it over his shoulder after setting a clean glass down. 

Derek points over to the man with the pretty moles. “Him.” 

"Oh, that’s Stiles. He’s our most popular dancer." the bartender nods. "He’s almost done with that client." The bartender was clearly the owner of the strip joint. Derek wasn’t stupid. He knew that much. 

"I’ll take your nicest room and him." Derek says simply.

"How long?" 

"As long as possible." Derek says with a small smirk on his face. The bartender introduced himself briefly as "Damon" before telling him how much the room would cost and Derek payed with a card. 

"Alright, well Danny will show you to the room then and when Stiles is done with the client he will be right in." He uses his eyes to point towards Danny giving out drinks before walking over. 

Danny smiles, dimpled cheeks showing brightly in the dimmed room. “Where is he going?” Danny asks, pointing at Derek.

"Room 4C." 

"Follow me." Danny says over his shoulder, leaving Derek behind. Derek soon following after him. 

~*~

Danny leaves Derek sitting on a lush purple couch, closing the door behind him as he goes to fetch Stiles for Derek.

Derek takes that time to look around the room. It’s very clean. Dark hues of purple and red on the wall and lamps on each side tucked in the corner. 

Derek focuses on a small drawer with a lamp when he hears a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Derek says, looking up and biting his lips when he sees the man up close.

"What can I do for you." Stiles asks, hands on his hips. He’s wearing dark purple boy shorts and black thigh highs. 

Derek tries to stifle a moan. He bites his lower lip instead.

"Can I fuck you?" Derek asks, leaning back against the couch. 

Stiles’ lips quirk upwards, “I don’t fuck my clients.” 

Derek watches Stiles saunter closer to him. He can see that Stiles is wearing a hint of black eyeliner on his lower lids and it makes his eyes pop more. 

"Then what’s this for?" Derek says, getting up and opening the drawer with the lamp on top of it. Various sizes of Condoms and flavors of lube in the drawer. 

"Look," Stiles starts, grabbing Derek and pushing him back down on the couch so he can straddle his lap, "other dancers might fuck their clients, but I don’t. " Stiles palms the lapels of Derek’s blazer, pulling on the jacket. "I can show you a good time though." Stiles smirks. 

Stiles arches his back, grinding his ass down against Derek’s erection. 

"Fuck." Derek hisses, grabbing onto the arm of the couch and digging his fingernails into it.

"You can touch." Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips, hot breath fanning against them.

Derek moves his hands from the couch and brushes them over Stiles’ body, exploring each mole and freckle, the dip of Stiles’ hipbones and over his happy trail, running his fingers through the fuzzy-soft hair. 

"You’re beautiful." Derek murmurs, eyes glazed over from the haze of lust, pupils blown wide. 

Derek moves his hands from Stiles’ shorn buzzcut, down the lean back of his, smattered in moles, Derek plays connect the dots with each one as he makes his way down towards Stiles’ ass, grabbing it in his hands to feel the round ass cheeks. He tentatively dips one hand down the waistband of the shorts, cupping an ass cheek before Stiles pulls away, standing up.

Derek looks up at him, transfixed as he watches Stiles move. The low beat of the music, rhythmic and trancelike. Stiles sways his hips back and forth with the beat, his back turned towards Derek, Derek’s eyes follow Stiles’ body with each beat, Stiles using his hands to tease some flesh when he dips the waistband of the shorts down low til Derek can see the crack of his ass. 

Stiles starts to pull down the shorts carefully, his dancing in sync with the beat, Derek’s eyes never leaving him as Stiles bends over, ass in the air, Stiles steps out of the shorts one leg at a time, throwing them to the side, before peaking over his shoulder at Derek teasingly and winking. 

Stiles turns around, swaying his hips as he saunters slowly over towards Derek and climbs into his lap, grinding his ass back and forth onto Derek’s painful erection. 

Derek bites his lower lip as he puts his hands on Stiles’ thighs, covered in black fabric. Lace lining the tops of his thighs. 

Stiles keeps up his movements, setting his arms on Derek’s shoulder for support as he swivels his hips down on Derek’s lap, grinding and licking his lips, his dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. 

Derek’s left hand wanders from Stiles’ thigh up to Stiles’ chest, thumbing a pink nipple in between his fingers, watching the slight hitch of breath Stiles makes before he arches his body back, beautifully, craning his neck, and closing his eyes as if in a trance, body rocking to the beat against Derek’s.

The music pumping from the speakers into the room in a sweet-mellow sound. 

Stiles smiles coyly at Derek, shoving his cock towards Derek’s cloth covered belly, the friction causing Derek to hiss, wanting more. 

Stiles smirks, biting his lip, standing up over Derek on his knees before putting his hands on Derek’s shirt under the blazer, feeling the button up between his fingers. Stiles begins to undo the buttons one button at a time, Derek’s eyes following Stiles’ every movement. 

Once Stiles gets the last of Derek’s shirt unbuttoned, he moves it aside and puts the palms of his hands on Derek’s chest, smoothing over Derek’s hairy chest, running his hands over Derek’s firm pecs.

"You know—" Stiles starts, making himself comfortable on top of Derek, no longer grinding his hips on Derek’s lap, just sitting there for the time being. "You’re a very attractive man. You could have anyone you wanted. Why come here?" Stiles asks, the look on his face is serious as he waits for Derek’s answer, hands still resting on Derek’s chest, fingers now thumbing a nipple. 

Derek hisses before he says, “I don’t have time.”

Derek brushes his hand down over Stiles’ naked hip, venturing farther back towards Stiles’ ass.

"There must be more." Stiles muses, lips pursed. Stiles moves his hand that were resting on Derek’s chest to wander behind Derek’s neck, playing with the tiny hairs there.

Derek uses that time to snake his other hand around Stiles’ cock, feeling the sensitive flesh under his fingertips, Derek’s eyes glinting as his the top of his hand brushes over coarse brown curls. 

"Maybe." Derek whispers, leaning closer, lips brushing against Stiles’ mole dotted cheek. 

Stiles’ pupils dilate at that. “I never let any of my other clients touch me like this.” Stiles says huskily, looking back at Derek’s hand on his ass, the fingers skirting dangerously close to his hole, rubbing over the rim. 

"S’that so?" Derek asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I can’t figure out why though." Stiles smiles, showing pearly white teeth. 

"Maybe it’s my charm." Derek surmises, using his finger that was prodding at Stiles’ hole to press the tip of his finger in. 

Stiles pushes back against the finger, biting back a moan. “No, I don’t think that’s it.” 

Derek laughs, “Maybe I’m special.” the hand that Derek had on Stiles’ cock, slowly stroking over the tip, feeling small drops of pre-come fall over his fingers, Derek uses that to smooth over Stiles’ cock easier. 

"We’ll see." Stiles says, contemplative, honey brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

~*~

"How long did that guy pay for?" Danny asks, sauntering up to the bar to sit down. 

"Five hours."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny raises his eyebrows in shock. 

"I don’t care as long as he doesn’t hurt Stiles in any way." He says, mixing a drink up quick for Danny and setting it down in front of him while he goes back to wiping up the countertops. 

"Yeah, I just, I didn’t expect that guy to pay for that long." Danny sighs. "Thank you, Damon." Danny says around the skinny straw of his cocktail. 

"Me either, but I’m not here to ask." Damon says. He nods at Danny. "Are you on break?"

"Yeah, I guess I’ll take mine now." Danny grins. 

~*~

"Fuck!" Stiles says against Derek’s lips, Derek’s cock breaching Stiles’ hole for the first time. Stiles bites his lip to cover a moan. "You’re really big."

Derek just smirks, smugly, bucking up into Stiles’ tight body, hands gripping Stiles’ pale waist, making animalistic grunts and groans as he pumps his hips into Stiles with fervor.

"Ride me." Derek whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to Stiles’ right nipple, the pink flesh hardening to a bright point against his chest. 

Stiles licks his lips, cheeks tinged pink before he settles his hands on Derek’s shoulders, sinking down on Derek’s cock, starting up a rhythm. “What’s your—” Stiles starts, cries out when Derek’s dick brushes against his prostate, Stiles’ mouth gaping wide open as he gasps out a moan. 

"Derek." 

Stiles looks at him in shock. “Derek.” Stiles slurs, “Can you please—”

Derek lifts Stiles up as he stands, moving so he can situate Stiles on his back, Derek crawling over him. Derek grabs Stiles legs and hikes them over his shoulders, moving between Stiles’ legs, he surges forward, slamming into Stiles’ body with ease, like he’d been doing it forever. 

Derek bottoms out, fucking down into Stiles with brutal thrusts, Stiles digs his nails into Derek’s hairy ass cheeks, his legs swept over Derek’s shoulder, shaking, his toes curling from the sensations Derek’s giving him with each thrust up.

"You feel so good." Derek groans, his hips slapping against Stiles’ ass, the wet squelch of the lube in Stiles’ ass, the rhythmic slapping of Derek’s balls against Stiles’ hips, loud in the room and their mingled breaths and moans filtering through the air. 

"I love your cock." Stiles breathes huskily, lowering one leg from Derek’s shoulder to tangle around Derek’s waist.

"Yeah?" Derek bellows, shoving forward, knocking the breath out of Stiles’ lungs. 

"Fuck yes." Stiles screams, hurrying to grasp at Derek’s shirt covered back, pulling it up from the bottom to feel Derek’s back. Stiles smooths over the flesh with his fingers, moaning when Derek leans forward to peck him on the lips, lazily. 

Stiles pulls on Derek’s shirt, exposing a spiral looking tattoo in the center of his back. Stiles admires it from over Derek’s shoulder, running his fingers down the middle of Derek’s shoulder blades. 

"You’re so unbelievably tight." Derek praises, a well aimed thrust towards Stiles’ sweet spot causing Stiles’ to let a shrill cry against Derek’s neck, biting down on a tender spot next to a tendon in the column of Derek’s neck. 

"Fuck me." Stiles groans, tangling his fingers in Derek’s dark hair and yanks hard, his other hand grabbing onto Derek’s ass, digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise. 

Derek stills, his thrusts now shortened and weak, jabbing against Stiles’ prostate with harsh stabs, Stiles’ cries music to Derek’s ears. Derek wraps around Stiles, tucking his face in Stiles’ neck when he comes, spilling into the condom, with a deep husky groan. 

"Fuck!" Stiles cries when Derek’s sucks a large hickey in his neck. "I’m coming." Stiles says weakly, moving his hand that was in Derek’s hair to pump his cock, the precome smoothing over the shaft and the slit, making it easier for him to jack off. 

Stiles comes with a sharp broken cry, muffling his sobs into Derek’s neck, his come landing in long wet stripes against his chest and Derek’s belly. 

~*~

Derek left before Stiles, thanking Stiles for the time and giving him a huge wad of a cash before he left, closing the door behind him. Stiles had gaped at Derek’s retreated back when he saw how much Derek had given him.

Derek had over payed. Stiles would have had sex with him for free, so there’s no way that was just for the lap dance he provided. Did Derek really enjoy his company that much? Stiles didn’t understand why. Sure he’d spent more time with Derek. After they had sex, Stiles just sat there with Derek and they talked about nothing in particular, but did Derek enjoy that? It was beyond strange. His clients didn’t like talking, they just liked Stiles’ dancing and his naked body. That’s all they wanted, but Derek was different.

There was something about Derek that Stiles found interesting and special. 

Stiles would soon find out. 

He hurried to get slip his shorts on over his ass, opening the door and walking out, a smirk on his lips as he began to count all the bills, walking past Damon and Danny at the bar.

"I get 10% of that!" Damon yells teasingly from behind the bar top. 

"Eat me, Damon." Stiles snarks, walking away, completely ignoring him. 

"I’d love to." Danny laughs from his spot at the bar.

Stiles flips him off as he walks to the back room to change.

"Does he look like he’s walking funny?" Danny asks, looking closer at Stiles.

"If he is, he’s trying to cover it up." Damon smirks crudely.

"Maybe." Danny muses, nodding to himself. 

~*~

A week later, Derek finds himself at his favorite coffee shop ordering a large black coffee. He was just getting ready to head out to work when he hears someone call his name.

"Derek?" Derek turns around, but before he can see who it is that calls his name he runs into a lady and he spills part of his coffee on his button down t-shirt. Derek hisses at the hot liquid seeping over the fabric and on his skin. He feels his flesh sew back together as it heals over the small burn, Derek sighs and looks up, seeing Stiles walk over to him and smiling in shock from seeing him here of all places—no doubt. 

Stiles takes one of the napkins he was holding and reaches over to help dab at Derek’s button down to dry the liquid on his shirt. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t—” Stiles rambles, patting Derek’s shirt, looking anywhere but Derek’s eyes.

"No, it’s—" Derek says, a look of awe on his face, "I just didn’t expect to see you." 

Stiles stops, looking Derek in the face, a blush appearing high on pale cheeks. “Oh, yeah. I come here every once in awhile before my classes.” Stiles smiles shyly. “Do you want me to pay for another drink. I really am sorry about that.” 

Derek shakes his head. “It’s okay. Join me instead?” Derek asks, hopeful, pointing towards a corner table on the far side of the coffee shop, less occupied by people. 

Stiles grins, showing some teeth. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> normally i would have had derek bite stiles on the neck if this were different circumstances, but stiles doesn't know derek is a werewolf and even though he probably would have been okay being bitten, he didn't give consent for derek to bite him. and i'm all for consent. so that's why i had derek give stiles a hickey instead.
> 
> for anyone who's curious about my other fic "high school looks good on you". I don't know when that will be updated. i'm kind of blocked on that one right now unfortunately.


End file.
